Mind Games
by Grabitthetoad
Summary: When Ino decides to test out a new jutsu on team Gai no-one expected the outcome. Ino-Neji Lee-Tenten
1. Chapter 1

**Mind Games**

**Chapter 1**

Lee, Tenten and Neji, all three were specialist ninja in their chosen area. Lee with his Tai-jutsu, Tenten and her weapons, and Neji with his Gentle Fist. With such people to work with Ino couldn't go wrong.

Confidence was never one of her failings and she was so sure of herself that she strutted about the village with an air of superiority.

Finding Lee was no problem, ever pushing himself to the limits he could always be found at the training grounds at every free moment.

"…one thousand and twenty…one thousand and twenty one…"

"Lee! Over here!"

"…one thousand and, huh? Ino?"

Lee stopped kicking the tree stump and mopped his brow that glistened from perspiration.

"Lee! I need your help!"

"Help? What do you need my help for?"

"I'm trying to develop a new technique, but I need others to try out my new jutsu!"

"Special training? I bet it'll be a challenge." Ino watched as he clenched his fists and was sure she could see fire burning in his eyes. "Gai Sensei, I'll do my best!"

"Hehe, that's great Lee! Just be here at 1500 hours ok?"

Lee snapped into a salute. "Oss!"

"Thanks Lee." _Weirdo!_

Ino soon left the pumped up Lee as he continued his training with even more zeal. Next on the list was Tenten. _Where does she usually go? I know she helps out Neji with his training, not that that helps a great deal. Hmm, maybe Gai Sensei knows where they are._

Might Gai was also very easy to find due to his loud and boisterous nature he was helping a citizen of Konoha to move furniture into her house.

"Gai Sensei!"

"Hmm, Ino! Can I help you?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Neji and Tenten were."

"I see, well they can usually be found in the woods training together, why?" Ino was already off; she barely had time to shout a 'thank you' back.

_Looks like he was right, I can hear them now._ Pushing her way through the foliage she knew that they were hard at work from the sound of weapons clattering to the floor. _They sound busy, maybe I should come back later._

"Tenten stop. You there hiding in the bushes. There's no use. Show yourself now!"

Jumping out from the bushes Ino's face was a bright red.

"Um, hi! Aha hahaha."

"Oh, it's just you. What do you want?"

'_just you.' _"What do you mean 'just you'?"

"I mean that it is just you, no-one special, an unexceptional person. Want me to continue?"

"Ahem. No thank you."

"Well then, why are you here?"

"I was hoping you'd both help me with my training."

"I see, we don't have time."

"I'll help you!"

"What?"

"Come on Neji, it's not like we're making any progress. Besides we could use some fresh ideas."

"So you'll help me right?"

"Fine."

"Thanks, I'll be at the training field at 1500, ok?"

Turning his back and walking away was all the response Ino was going to get. _Geeze what's his problem anyway?_

It was nearly 1500 hours and Ino was really excited about her new technique training, if everything went according to plan then she could become the most powerful ninja in the leaf village.

Everyone turned up on the dot each looking intrigued about this training to some degree.

"Thanks for coming."

"Ino, what sort of training is it you need help with?"

"Glad you asked Lee, I've been trying to develop a new jutsu that'll let me split my mind transfer jutsu multiple ways."

"I see, so you can effectively enter all three of us, correct?"

"Not only that Neji, it will hopefully allow me to use it against a single moving target."

"Well let's get this over with."

Ino concentrated on building up as much chakra as she could; forming her signs she brought a cut crystal out inside her usual mind transfer sign. Activating her jutsu she slumped to the ground. Lee, Tenten and Neji all stood their ground expectantly, and then it hit them. Ino was inside Lee's body, it felt like raw power, she felt as though she could smash through boulders with her fists alone. Looking to the others she noticed how they were reacting to the bodies they were in.

"I feel strange, incomplete somehow." Grabbing a weapon made the Ino inside Tenten feel that much more at home.

"I can see everything!"

Looking at Neji the Ino inside Lee could clearly see that his Byakugan vision was active; it was slightly unnerving looking at the other two knowing that it was she who was inside them. Still this was only part of her plan. _Now I just need to find out as mush as I can of their own techniques before the jutsu wears off. _

It was a cheep trick to invade another person's mind and steel the knowledge they had acquired through hard work and patience still, if it made her a stronger ninja she was willing to do it.

Neji collapsed clutching his head, both Lee and Tenten spun to look as he rolled about on the floor screaming. Then Tenten began to clasp her head and she too fell to the floor. Ino started to panic she needed to release the ninjutsu, pain was starting to creep into her temples and a loud whistling drowned out all sounds.

Using Lee's incredible speed she darted to Neji and deactivated the ninjutsu. Nothing happened. _Of course, Lee can't use ninjutsu!_ It was too late the pain was overwhelming her senses and lee too collapsed to the floor.

****

Hours later Ino woke up once again in her own body. Looking around she saw the three others all unconscious but breathing steadily. Heaving a sigh of relief she realised that the ninjutsu must have cancelled itself over time.

Tenten began to stir and opened her eyes, looking directly at Ino. "What the hell did you do?" _What the? That's not my voice!_ Looking at the two others Tenten's eyes widened. "What is my body doing over there?"

"Huh? Tenten?"

"I'm not Tenten you idiot! I'm Neji!"

"What?"

Before Neji could say anything else his own body began to move.

"I'm exhausted. That must've been some excellent training! Huh? Why does my voice sound so strange?"

"Lee? Is that you?"

"Hmm? N-Neji?"

Neji looked wide eyed too know.

"Ino, was this part of the training?"

"Um, hehehe, err…"

Lee's body began to shuffle about causing everyone to remain silent. Ino eventually plucked up the courage to speak.

"Uh, Tenten?"

"Ino is that you? What the?"

Sitting bolt upright in Lee's body, Tenten looked around at everyone then down at herself.

"M-my boobs, they've gone! AAHHHHH!"

Lee's body then collapsed back down again as Tenten feinted. Sudden realisation flashed into Neji's mind, grimacing he looked down at the two breasts protruding from his chest. Anger flared in his eyes as he looked at Ino.

"You'd better tell me that this was supposed to happen and that you know a way to release it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Let me get this straight, you were trying out a new jutsu and during use you somehow managed to shift Lee, Tenten and Neji's consciousnesses into each others bodies?"

"That's pretty much it yeah."

Tsunade was lost for words, she was an outstanding medical ninja, but this wasn't a medical condition, this was the result of an accident created by an inexperienced ninja trying out an experimental jutsu.

"Where are they now?"

"Outside, we came here straight away Lady Tsunade!"

"Well, send them in, I can't promise anything but I'll have to examine them."

Ino quickly let the others in not once making eye contact, yet she could feel Neji inside Tenten's body boring his eyes into her. Guilt was overwhelming, she knew this new jutsu wasn't tested but she'd gone and used it anyway.

"Neji, what can you tell me about the effects of this ninjutsu?"

"Our personalities appear to be intact as are the abilities of our individual bodies, however as you can see we are all trapped in someone else's body."

Tsunade was open mouthed and wide eyed at the way Tenten was speaking just as Neji would have. Moving over to where they stood Tsunade quickly examined their chakra through her hands.

"Well you all seem to be in perfect health and each body seems to have it original chakra. So from the looks of it it's just your minds that have become misplaced."

"Am I right in thinking that this means that we can only use the techniques of the bodies we inhabit?"

"Erm, yes. This is very strange, I'm looking at Neji yet I know I'm talking to Lee. I'm not sure how the rest of the village is going to react to this so for the moment we should keep this as quiet as possible."

"That's easier said than done, I mean, what happens when we need the loo? I am NOT touching that thing or using a urinal! And for that matter I'm not sure I like the idea of Neji seeing me naked every time he looks in the mirror!"

"Yes well you're all going to have to get used to this until we can find a way to reverse what's happened. Ino I suggest you stop by you're father at some point, he may be able to help you."

"Isn't there anything you can do Lady Tsunade?"

"Go home and get some rest. I'll leaf through the books we have here, but to be honest I'm not sure if there's anything I can do."

Hours later and Neji and Lee sat together on one of the many benches throughout Konoha village. It was strange for Lee looking through Neji's eyes and seeing his own body. Stranger yet was the fact that he knew it was inhabited by Tenten.

"Lee, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Tenten." _What on earth could she be so concerned about?_

"I never really understood how difficult it was for you to become a ninja, but being inside you're body, well, I've never realised what the effects of having no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities would feel like."

"I see, in a way I think I have the best deal here, I'm still in a male body that's been trained for hand to hand combat. Still it is strange that I can now use ninjutsu."

"Aren't you tempted to use ninjutsu? What about his Byakugan?"

"That has crossed my mind, but you see if I use his ninjutsu now, everything I have worked for will have been for nothing."

"Somehow I knew you'd say that. But what will I do? I haven't been trained to use taijutsu as you have, there's no way I'd be able to help out if we were sent on a mission."

Lee knew exactly what she was talking about, after all, in the beginning it had been him that was getting in the way and freezing up during their missions. Until that day when Gai Sensei had given him the encouragement he used every day to push himself further.

"Tenten, you cannot use ninjutsu or genjutsu while inside my body. But you have knowledge about weapons that's unrivalled by anyone else in this village. If you don't believe in yourself, then anything you do will be meaningless."

"Lee…" _Since when did Lee become such a mature person?_

For some reason Tenten found herself blushing at the way he looked at her, even though he was in Neji's body and looking at his own, Lee seemed to be able to see through to her inner being. He was always there for her and anyone else when they needed him, even now when he was facing the same traumatic experience that she was but he took what he was given and moved on. _Lee, I envy you. I hope that someday I can be there for you when you need me too._

****

Ino roamed the village without really knowing where to go. After what she'd done she had rushed home in hopes that her father might be able to reverse the damage she'd caused. Turning a corner she bumped into Tenten, both girls fell, landing on their backsides.

"Oh sorry Ten-err I mean Neji." _Wow this has to be the first time that Neji hasn't known where someone was._

"Look where you're going next time." The malice soon drained from his voice, it wouldn't do him any favours to get on the bad side of the one person who could help him. "Listen, I'm sorry for snapping like that."

"Huh?" _Neji's apologising? To me?_

"I don't suppose you've been able to learn anything from your father have you?"

"I'm sorry Neji, I can't find him, and I think he's out of town." _Gee he looks so sad, guess I owe it to him to try and cheer him up._ "Neji, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get some lunch or something. You know maybe have a chat, who knows we may even think of a way out of this."

"I guess we could, it's not like I have anywhere else to go."

They walked in silence towards the Hokage faces, it was strange but having Neji walking next to her but inside Tenten's body, he seemed much less imposing and a whole lot more approachable.

"I hope you like salmon rice balls, I'm afraid I didn't bring anything else."

"Sure, I don't mind." An awkward silence was all that lasted between the two until they made it to the top of the Hokage Mansion. "Ino, I need to ask you something personal."

"Uh, ok." _Personal? What's this going to be?_

**Ino slipped into a daydream, looking at the Hokage faces Tenten turned to Ino an d turned into Neji, he smiled at her, "Ino, I need to ask you something personal."**

"**Yes Neji, what is it?"**

"**Ino, will you…will you…"**

"Ino, will you…will you…please tell me, um, well, how do I use the loo without looking at, you know? And how do I put on a bra?"

She burst out into fits of laughter; she wasn't sure why but the questions seemed silly coming from a girl. _It's not Tenten Ino; get a hold of yourself, its Neji you're speaking to._ Wiping the tears away to clear her vision, she was shocked to see the hurt on Tenten's face. _Wow, I never knew Neji could feel hurt._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Now that the two of them were alone in the peace and quiet of her father's house, Ino and Neji began the long and awkward process of learning how to dress as a girl.

"How much longer do I have to wait?" _Seriously, I know he's just a guy, but honestly, you'd think that with that Byakugan he's always going on about he'd have seen a girl dress and undress. I mean, aren't all guy's perverts?_

"Ok, I think I'm done, you can look now."

Ino lowered her hands from covering her eyes and was temporarily blinded by the sunlight bursting through the window of her room. Finally her eyes adjusted to the light and to her surprise Neji didn't look that bad.

"Hmm, guess I was right about that Byakugan."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you _are_ a guy after all."

"Yes but…oh, you think I'd abuse my Byakugan by using it in that perverse fashion?"

"Come on Neji; don't tell me you've never been tempted."

"I would never use it for such petty and trivial reasons and I'd prefer it if you accept that."

"Ok, ok, give us a twirl; let me see how it looks at the back."

Neji did as he was told but was uncomfortable wearing women's clothing, even though whenever he looked in the mirror he would see Tenten. Looking at himself now he hated to admit it but he did look good. _No! Tenten looks good, not I._

Ino finished off the few slight error's he'd made and sat back on her bed. Turning her attention to Tenten's face Ino soon realised that the final stage was going to be a huge problem for Neji.

"Better let me do your makeup ok?"

"WHAT?"

****

Lee couldn't help but look at his own body. _What is this feeling?_ Ever time he looked away it wasn't long before his gaze darted back to his body. _Is it anger? Why am I angry at myself?_ Looking closer he could see his muscles ripple under the skin-tight green body suit he always wore.

"Lee?"

_I need to be back inside my own body again._

"Lee?"

_How? How do I get back inside of myself?_

"LEE!"

"Uh, sorry Tenten. What were you saying?"

Letting out a sigh Tenten slumped down upset that everything she'd been talking to him about had been wasted.

"Never mind Lee, but why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Oh, well, I guess I'm just angry."

"At me?"

"No, not at all."

Lee could feel himself begin blushing.

"I'm angry because I had envied people who were born into a powerful bloodline limit like Neji's and even people like you who have no such limit I envied."

"Why? You're so powerful even without ninjutsu, believe me I know, being inside your body makes me feel like I have unlimited strength."

"True my body is strong, but that came about out of hours of training each day because I never had the option of ninjutsu. Now that I'm in a body that can use it, I want to get out of it as fast as I can. I worked too hard to prove that I can become amazing without it."

"I understand, it's not too dissimilar from what Neji and I are going through being trapped inside a body of the opposite gender, all I can think about is getting out of your body and back into my own. But all we can do is wait right? Ino's dad will figure something out when he get's back right?"

"Tenten, I can't wait that long. I'm going to see Lady Tsunade about going in search of Ino's father. Please will you come with me?"

"I don't think she'll agree but sure, why not?"

If it hadn't been for the fact that she was in Neji's body lee was sure he'd have automatically held her hand. _What if we stay like this forever, and I never get the chance to hold her hand?_ Thoughts of making out with himself only helped to speed Lee on his way to the Hokage's Mansion.

****

Tsunade looked into the eyes of the four ninja stood before her once again. Unlike the last time however they each had the same serious determination on their faces.

"I see I can't talk any of you out of this, Very well, I can't give you the specifics of what your father is doing Ino but I can tell you this. He's on a mission in the land of the waves."

"The land of the waves! Can you be a bit more specific?"

"Unfortunately Neji, no I can't. It's not because I don't want to help, but I don't know myself. He's going to be hard to find too because he on a strictly information gathering mission so you're going to have to ask around when you get there."

"Well, I guess we have no choice."

Neji spun around and stormed out of the office in a huff, Tenten's attention was on Lee and while he normally only paid her attention when she was talking too him, he was staring at her body with such intensity and sadness.

"Lee, are you ok?"

"Hmm, oh Tenten! I'm sorry I wasn't staring at you, err, Neji, I mean, well it's just, never mind."

****

They'd been on the trail for well over an hour in utter silence and the incessant quiet was driving Ino crazy. _There are just so many questions I want to ask them, but every time I look at them I get the impression they aren't too fond of talking to me after what I did. But still I want to ask Neji so much_.

"Let's stop for lunch."

_Even inside Tenten's body he can be so__, so sexy!_ Alarmed Ino stopped dead in her tracks. _What the hell? Did anyone hear me?_

"Ino, you're very red, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes of course! Aha hahahaha!" _SEXY?_ _Ino what the hell are you thinking? This is wrong for so many reasons, one: this is Neji, two: he's inside Tenten's body. So what does that mean? Do you fancy a girl huh? Are you a lesbian? WELL?_

"Ino you look awfully angry."

"Huh? Oh well Lee-uh-Tenten, I'm just angry with myself, you know, for what I did to you and all. Yeah, hahaha."

"IT IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER!"

Ino went very quiet and found herself looking at her feet in shame. _It hurts! It hurts so much, but why? I know I deserve him shouting at me like that, but why does it hurt so?"_ The sight of a white hanky brought her out of the daze she was in. Looking up she was surprised to see it in Neji's outstretched hand, although he was looking in the opposite direction.

"N-Neji, thank you." Ino knew she was blushing and was grateful that he had lost his Byakugan; at least she could hide this much from him.

Lee and Tenten had 'made themselves busy' setting up some logs for a makeshift table and chairs. Ino did notice that their two chairs had been placed closer to each other than hers and Neji's. _Well, well, who'd have thought that the 'Green Beast' and the weapon master had feelings for each other?_

It made her feel good as it seemed to suggest that Tenten wasn't romantically interested in Neji in any way. Her spirit brightened, Ino began humming a song to herself as she eagerly helped Neji get the food out.


End file.
